


【乔樱/虎薰【】奶油莓果之夜

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 第五集后续车
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【乔樱/虎薰【】奶油莓果之夜

奶油莓果之夜

第五集后续：

关键词：奶油play、自主扩张

“太近了。”

“我说你啊……”

南城虎次郎看着眼前藏着狡黠笑意的金色双眸，恨不得给它们主人脚下的滑板来一脚，好让这个四眼守财奴在几个眨巴着星星眼的孩子们面前狠狠出一次糗。

现在两人的境况有那么一丝丝尴尬，胸膛相抵，下半身也随着停下滑板的动作隔着衣料摩擦了几下，再加上旁边还有三个未成年一个保姆……薰这样看似无心其实充满了暧昧意味的举动让虎次郎不由得感觉到一阵口干舌燥。

[在床上明明乖得很，下了床怎么又是这种讨厌鬼的样子]

他暗自腹诽着这个一肚子坏水的幼驯染，巧妙地借着他宽大的袖子和袴装掩饰着已经撑起了小帐篷的下半身，同时手臂带着不容拒绝的力道扶上他的腰，把他从滑板上牵下来。

薰对他这样恼火又无处发泄的样子再熟悉不过了，心里小小地得意着。故意不去理会这笨蛋猩猩放在自己腰上的手，继续给兰加和歷讲解爱抱梦的招数。

只待孩子们离开之后，才会有好戏开场。

“……直道上拉开距离，弯道上再一举超过他。我看了Snow你的滑行，如果你的话，并不是毫无胜算，就看在面对那家伙的时候能不能做到了。”

薰“啪”一下合上扇子，给出了最终答案。

“嘛，你也别让他们太紧张了，安全第一安全第一……不过已经这个点了，你们几个明天不上课吗？”

虎次郎适时打着哈哈，装作不经意地扫了一眼墙上的挂钟，指着时针已经逐渐迈向11的表盘提醒着。

“歷，明天第一节是英语课，有小测哦。”

“啊糟糕，得要赶紧回家了……Joe， Cherry今晚谢谢你们了！大叔你能帮忙送实也回去吗！”

“倒也顺路……不对我不是大叔啊你这个臭小鬼……”

十分钟后，虎次郎在门口笑眯眯地和兰歷二人告别，目送着直到摩托车尾灯消失在拐角处。

他动了动工作了一天有些酸痛的肩膀，转身便看见薰蹲在地上，熟练地拿出充电器给卡拉接上电源。长发美人感觉到他的视线，大大方方地站起身往墙上一靠，嘴角微微的笑意像带着无尽的吸引力一般。

虎次郎几乎是用上了比平日里还要快一倍的速度锁上店门关灯，在一片昏暗中与引诱了他一整晚的黑心狸猫拥吻起来。

（*狸猫这种妖怪在日本的传说中是一种可以迷惑人心灵的生物）

“唔啾……居然已经这么硬了，真是不分场合四处发情！”

薰一手勾着虎次郎的脖子，一手覆上那处小帐篷，感觉着透过薄薄的夏季长裤传递到自己手掌上的热度，还甚是不怀好意地捏了捏。

“在小孩子面前多少给我收敛一点，色情大猩猩。”

“那，薰的意思是现在我就可以不收敛了？”

虎次郎的话中染上笑意，捏着薰的下巴再度吻上去，搂在他腰间的手顺着后背的弧度来回抚摸，让原本平整的上衣在揉搓之间凌乱一片，固定衣物的绳结也散开了几处。

直到把平日里从来不饶人的双唇蹂躏得水光潋滟，虎次郎才把目标放到了薰领口处露出的小片肌肤上来。

距离上一次做爱已经隔了好几天，薰锁骨下方吻痕已经从浓重的深红变成淡淡的浅红，和周围的肌肤之间有着微妙的对比度。虎次郎将他的衣领往外拨开些，伸出舌尖在锁骨和肩膀的肌肤上来回舔舐，用温和的啃咬和吮吸让这具身躯乃至灵魂再度打上自己的印记。

“每次都喜欢留印子，野蛮的大猩猩。”

“说得好像我背后的抓痕不是你留的一样……”

“还不都是因为你跟花孔雀一样天天裸着！”

“所以，薰是吃醋了在宣示主权吗？”

虎次郎满意地吻了吻新鲜出炉的吻痕，一手撑着墙壁，仗着身高和体型优势，把薰笼罩在自己的气息之中。薰毫不示弱地回以目光，灿金与棕红相互碰撞，让欲望的花火四溅。

“……笨老虎哪来那么多问题。”

薰扯着他的领子，凑上前去咬上虎次郎的下唇摩挲着，直到尝到了血腥味，才肯让唇舌再度相会。

虎次郎由着这虚张声势的狸猫对自己进行无关痛痒的抓挠，微微屈膝，双手托在他屁股下面把人稳稳抱起。身体的腾空让薰那双修长的腿自觉地环上他的腰间，紧抓着衣领的手也改为抱住了他的脖子。

薰这样依赖感十足却又透着其特有韧劲的动作，让他受用无比。

结束营业后，餐厅已经清洁整理过。作为店长兼主厨的虎次郎毫不费劲地绕过整齐的桌椅，把薰放在他常坐的位置上。

只不过今晚不是作为客人落座在椅子上，而是作为主厨的试吃甜点被摆上餐桌。

“今晚好好的试菜可是被薰被打断了，不能及时更新菜单的话，店里的生意可是要受影响的……作为老板娘，薰可要负起责任来。”

虎次郎居高临下地看着被亲吻蒙上一层淡粉的恋人的脸颊，故意用上了严肃几分的语气，换来了薰微微的挑眉。

“我可不记得什么时候答应过要做这家店的老板娘……不过我一向是个负责任的人，不知道南城店长想要怎样的赔偿呢？”

薰抬手抚摸着他饱满的胸肌，末了还戳了戳，他挪动着身子主动往后靠了靠，倚上餐桌与水吧矮矮的隔断。

这道散发着奶油与花香气的甜点，主动从半遮半掩的餐盖中探出身来，邀请着食客将他吞吃入腹。

虎次郎强忍着就这样把人办了的冲动，在那张从来不肯落下风的嘴巴上重重吻了一记，转身进了厨房。薰调整着倚靠的姿势，摘下眼镜，解开略显凌乱的长发，好整以暇地期待着。

没过多久，虎次郎便端着托盘出来了。他捏起一颗已经去了核的樱桃递到薰嘴边，示意他含住。收回手时把暗红的汁液抹到他的唇瓣上，为那张红晕未退的脸又加上了几分艳色。

“要好好咬住哦，不然甜点就不完美了，my Cherry。”

虎次郎的手指沿着薰下颚和脖颈的线条向下游走，将包裹着身躯的衣物拆开褪下，却不完全脱掉，只松松垮垮地挂在他手臂上。

下身的袴装也被解开了精致的绳结，连同衬裤一起被脱下，露出半硬的性器和修长笔直的腿。

店内的空调依旧在孜孜不倦地工作着，平日里舒适的25°c对于此时几近一丝不挂的薰来说却是足以让身体发颤的低温。在这样的刺激下，他那早已被虎次郎玩弄成熟的乳头缓缓充血挺立，在偏白的肤色衬托下，显得比被含在嘴唇间的樱桃还要诱人。大腿下意识相互摩挲着，希望从彼此的摩擦中获得一点点热量，让身体重新温暖起来。

虎次郎的讨债计划显然还没有完成，他从托盘里拿起被奶油填得鼓鼓囊囊的裱花袋，让细腻的奶油经由小小的裱花嘴落在身下人的乳晕上，围着那胀红的乳头细细裱了一圈。最后轻轻落下一点在乳尖上，让诱人的红多了些呼之欲出的朦胧意味。

他顿了顿，把视线从薰的胸口移开，又在他肚脐上方挤上一小片奶油，用来承托鲜艳的莓果。

被冰凉的奶油触碰到敏感的位置，薰的腰腹发着颤。他下意识要咬紧下唇，想用微痛感来抵消无法掌握的快感，牙齿却率先触碰到樱桃厚实的果肉。

虽然这枚果实不过是情事中的一项趣味，但两人热衷于在这样的情趣上较劲，哪一方先打破，哪一方就显得难耐、落了下风。就好像现在薰宁愿让自己直面腰腹的敏感，而不愿咬碎口中的果实，打扰这份情趣一样。

虎次郎自然是猜到了薰的小心思，手下的动作逐渐过火起来。不论是在下腹处用巧克力酱书写菜名时刻意为之的华丽花体手法，还是将稀奶油淋上半勃性器时的缓慢速度，无一不是在与薰的自控力进行着拉锯战，渴望着恋人挣脱自控枷锁露出失控的神态。

薰不得不将环抱在虎次郎脖颈处的手臂放下来，在身体两边为自己带来支撑。含着樱桃的双唇中间溢出情动的气音，些许来不及吞咽的口水漫出嘴角，顺着下巴滴落在锁骨处，汇成浅浅一汪。

“那么新品蛋糕的第二次试菜就要开始咯。”

虎次郎含着未落的话音，舌头舔上薰一边的胸口软肉。他先是把乳晕上的奶油吞吃干净，然后才将奶油上最诱人的那一颗红色浆果纳入口中，牙齿轻咬扯弄。在口腔的温度里融化成液态的奶油带着乳香滑落食道，加上正在被自己唇齿蹂躏的小巧乳头，虎次郎一瞬间生出了“被自己操到怀孕的薰正在涨奶”的幻想来，下身的性器不免又硬了几分。

薰空出一只手放上虎次郎的后脑，插入他的发间，想把这颗作乱的脑袋扯开些。但在胸口传来的刺痛与快感的夹击之下，他不由自主地挺起胸膛向那处为自己带来欢愉的方向送去，手下也没用上几分力气，颇有些主动的意味。

虎次郎自然不会错过这样的邀请，很是细心地品尝着，把薰胸口细嫩的皮肤蹭得绯红一片才肯罢休。

薰看着虎次郎细密的吻带着“啧啧”的水声向下，落在自己的小腹上。虎次郎仿佛感觉到了他追逐着动作的视线，抬起眼来跟他对视，在那双灿金色眼眸的注视下伸出舌头，色气地把那一片莓果奶油卷入口中，随即便顺着笔画的顺序，将那一行繁复的花体字母也吞吃殆尽。

视觉和触觉上传来的双重刺激让薰另一只支撑着整个身体重量的手臂微微颤抖起来，连带着上身的不稳。锁骨框起的那汪清泉流下，沾湿了红肿的乳尖，在他身体上留下蜿蜒的湿痕。一直留意着薰的状态的虎次郎适时环上他劲瘦的腰，好让恋人在自己的怀中放松下来。

“你这家伙，这样了还要逞强……”

虎次郎抬起身体吻上薰的双唇，那颗樱桃在两人的唇舌交缠中被咬碎，丰盈甜蜜的汁液在口中炸开，他不禁托着薰的后脑加深了这个可口的吻。

“唔，你这个肌肉笨蛋，才不要跟你认输……”

“嗯嗯，这次是我没有把持住，薰太诱人了怎么忍得住呢。”

情事中的小别扭往往被年长的一方所包容，尽管虎次郎只比薰大那么几个月，但他始终奉行小时候所说“要永远宠着比自己小的薰”的观点，更何况是在这样的令人动情场合下。

不过……

“不过，试菜还没有结束，老板娘还不能走哦~”

虎次郎见他缓过神来，便蹭了蹭他的脸颊，矮下身去准备进行最后一份食材的试吃。

不过该有的小惩罚，还是应该要有的。

被冷落许久的性器迎来了湿热的包裹，虎次郎含着薰吐着粘液的龟头，舌尖沿着冠状沟来回滑动，随后来到马眼处轻轻戳刺，逼出一股股前液。沾满了稀奶油的柱身在被细细舔舐干净后得到了口腔的照顾。虎次郎吞吐着薰已经完全挺立性器，偶尔把下面两颗秀气的睾丸也含进口中逗弄。

“呜……虎次郎……要，唔要射……”

在虎次郎一个深喉外加重重一吸之后，下腹传来的快感攀升到一个新的高度。薰难耐地挺起腰腹，好让快感叠加，到达顶峰。

可就在这时，虎次郎干脆地将他的性器吐出，用了点力气握住柱身，拇指恶劣地堵住马上要喷射的小孔。

“不行哦薰，现在可是对老板娘的惩罚时间，不可以自己先爽。”

“唔！快给我放开……你这个野蛮人……”

薰抬起腿要踢，却被虎次郎抓住了大腿牢牢制住。虎次郎探身从水吧里勾出一条长长的丝带，在薰的性器上交叉绑了几圈，最后在根部打上了双耳蝴蝶结。

虎次郎在形状漂亮的龟头处吻了吻，直起身看着坐在桌上衣衫大敞、袴装半褪、身体遍布红痕的薰，强装镇定地清了清嗓子，转身走到不远处的空位上坐下，一边碎碎念一边写起新品修改意见来。

如果不是他下身的围裙已经被顶出了一个不容忽视的弧度，薰还真的以为这人突然失去了世俗的欲望。

“嗯……果然奶油还是太甜了点，蛋糕胚的糖量也得减一些……”

“唔哼……”

一声轻轻的呻吟突然钻进了虎次郎耳朵里，他的耳朵通红，几乎用上了毕生最强的毅力，压制着自己的脖颈不要抬起。

“巧克力换成黑巧味道应该更好，装饰花换成季节限定……”

“啾……嗯啊……”

呻吟声里加入了黏腻的水声，再次将他强行整理的思绪打断。虎次郎只觉手中的笔已经快要被用力忍耐的自己掰断，纸上满满当当的字符其实从第五个开始就已经难以辨认了。

“唔……虎次郎……呜笨蛋虎次郎……”

薰已经带上了哭腔的呻吟声让虎次郎不免有些慌神，他抬起僵硬到几乎要发出“咔哒”声的脖子，看见的却是薰得逞的笑、他腹部沾着的白浊以及此时已经深入到后穴的两根手指。

见他终于破功抬起头，薰笑意更盛，无声地朝他做着“baga”的口型，仿佛成功恶作剧的狸猫一般，让人又爱又气。

虎次郎丢下手中的纸笔朝他走去，他脱掉腰间的围裙和被薄汗打湿的上衣，手指把有些遮挡视线的刘海往后梳。心急的动作之下他甚至带倒了椅子，“哐当”的倒地声在已经寂静的夜晚里显得格外刺耳。薰从后穴抽出手指，乖乖接受着虎次郎紧密的拥抱，主动把双唇凑上去和他亲吻起来。

虎次郎解开裤子，掏出已经青筋勃发的性器，箍着薰的腰往自己的方向靠，让两根硬得不行的小家伙碰撞在一起。

“嗯~”

刚刚才高潮过的性器敏感无比，加上被丝带束缚了许久，此时和虎次郎的摩擦着，陌生的刺激感让薰难以自控地低吟出声。他主动摆了摆腰，讨好似的蹭了蹭虎次郎的性器，小声在他耳边说着“要解开……唔不舒服……”。

虎次郎也不想再这样伤敌八百自损八千了，索性就着接吻的动作把薰拦腰抱起，带到餐厅二楼的小休息室里。

餐厅刚开起来的时候十分忙碌，虎次郎为了更好顾着店里，有一段时间就是睡在这间休息室里。虽然现在虎次郎已经鲜少在餐厅过夜，但这间休息室仍然在他的不断添置中被布置得整洁舒。因为经常造访餐厅的薰偶尔也会在这里休息片刻，如果没有一个好地方安顿这位挑剔的恋人，自己怕是要被拒之门外好几天。

现在，这间休息室又到了开启的时候。

虎次郎抱着薰在柔软的床铺上躺下，剥掉身上多余的衣物，终于和恋人肌肤相亲。他从床头的柜子里抽出润滑液，倒在手里搓得温热，才动手给薰扩张。

方才已经被手指开拓过的后穴松软一片，一张一合地便轻松吞下了虎次郎两根手指。比起薰的手指来，常年做饭的虎次郎手指稍显粗粝，在柔软的穴肉中翻搅时，又是一番磨人的滋味。

薰放松着穴口的肌肉，把握着虎次郎的抽插节奏，时不时绞紧几下，引得第三根手指也很快加入进来。

“唔，不要手指了……快点插进来嗯……”

“薰夹得好紧，放松一点，不然怎么好好操你，嗯？”

虎次郎搂着薰的腰让他跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起。他咬着薰的耳垂，荤话混合着呼出的热气窜进耳道里，痒意让薰摇着头想要摆脱，却始终如影随形。虎次郎又搅弄了几下，抽出手指，没等薰完整的一句催促说出口，便扶着涨红发紫的性器插进了贪吃的小穴里，晃动着腰快速抽插起来。

不管前戏时两人是进行着成年人之间食髓知味的情趣，还是重演开苞时的羞赧，插入之后，虎次郎总能在第一时间找到小穴内让薰疯狂的那一处柔软内壁，把已经被自己操得烂熟的小穴撑开成自己的形状。

“啊……你这个色情猩猩，怎么、怎么长到这么大的呜……不要顶那里……”

哪怕已经和虎次郎做过很多次，巨大的性器插入身体时，薰依然有种会被撕裂的微妙恐惧感。

“可是每次顶到这里薰都咬得好紧，很舒服不是么？”

虎次郎在他柔软的臀瓣上轻拍了几下，揉捏着臀肉往两边分开，让自己的性器更加深入。

“才没有很舒服……大猩猩技术好差唔啊……”

面对爽得满脸羞红还嘴硬的恋人，虎次郎无奈地俯下身去，把他散落的长发拨到一边，在他光洁的裸背上留着吻痕，下身加快了抽插的速度。

“唔啊……哈啊……虎次郎呜……慢、慢一点……要坏掉了……”

薰被他突然加快的动作逼出了薄薄一层泪光，泪水随着眼皮的轻颤滑落下来，在素色的枕头上晕开一片湿意。

[看着让人更想欺负了。]

“刚刚薰可是一直在催，还嘴硬来着，没有让老板娘爽到可就是老板的失职了。”

虎次郎毫无负罪感地曲解着薰的话语，眼神的余光瞥见床边的落地穿衣镜，干脆就着后入的姿势把薰抱起，性器在重力的作用下又深入的几分，薰被顶得仰起头，一声呻吟卡在了喉咙里。

“薰，不要闭着眼睛，睁开来看看前面好不好？”

虎次郎的低语再度响起，薰被他操弄得几乎要失去思考的力气，随着他的话语睁眼向前看去。

宽大的落地镜里，身材壮硕的店主用给幼儿把尿的姿势抱着身形小一圈的长发美人，两人的下半身紧紧相连，粗大的性器已经完全没入小穴里，只剩两颗沉甸甸的囊袋卡在穴口。

美人身上满是欢爱的痕迹，脸上的泪痕未干，眼角染着红晕，怎么看怎么像被玩坏了的样子。

“薰好漂亮啊……”

虎次郎侧头在薰耳边说到，下身又开始动作起来，过多的润滑液在抽插中被打出细密的泡沫堆在穴口，和被性器带出的艳红肠肉对比着，哪怕在昏黄的灯光下，也显得淫糜无比。

薰摇着头不愿意看，被虎次郎往敏感点上重重一顶，快感催促着眼睛微微睁开，他又见到自己被虎次郎抱着狠操的画面，羞得几乎要过呼吸。

“呜虎次郎，不要了唔……不要了……太深了……”

“薰，别那么用力夹，乖，很快就好了”

虎次郎往前走了几步，让薰的双手能够在镜面上支撑些许，自己则托着他的腿朝着小穴内猛干。

“不行了呜，要射、要射了……”

“射吧宝贝”

薰一手撑着镜面，一手快速撸动着自己的性器，前后汹涌的快感一波一波叠加，让他几乎是哭叫着射在了镜面上。

高潮时的小穴格外敏感，也咬得格外紧，虎次郎在这贪吃的小嘴里又重重顶了十几下，让薰靠着后面到达了干性高潮之后，才抵着他的敏感点一股一股地全部射进了小穴里。

担心精液留在后穴太久让薰不舒服，虎次郎射完最后一波便抽身出来，和回头跟他亲吻的薰耳鬓厮磨起来。

被内射得满满当当的后穴在空气中翕张着，精液混合着润滑液从穴口缓缓流出，滴落在地面的声音淹没在恋人们亲吻的唇舌交缠声中。

几日后，【sia la luce】餐厅的【Notte di crema Berry】限定蛋糕上市

人气主厨南城虎次郎的新作，加上知名书道家樱屋敷薰的力荐

上市当日仅仅3小时便售罄

相约打卡新品的各位，品尝请早哦。


End file.
